Plot
Orc Hero is working late one night at a local tavern, Name. Closing up the tavern, Orc Hero goes out the back towards the ally way to toss the leftovers. While tossing the leftovers, he hears a commotion down the alley and goes to investigate. A young hooded figure is being assaulted by two dark elf bums who are claiming ownership over the dumpsters. Orc Hero chooses to put a stop to it and begins to out mercilessly beat the living shit out disable the bums. Orc Hero turns to check on the hooded figure who is a young high elf girl. The Young Elf seems to be paralyzed in fear when Orc Hero begins asking about what she was doing in the ally and where her parents are. The Young Elf’s stomach begins to rumble notably, and Orc Hero realizes that she was probably homeless and hungry. He smiles slyly and thinks for a moment. He offers the Young Elf a meal at his apartment after he finishes locking up the tavern. The Young Elf gladly accepts and thanks the Orc Hero for his kindness. After taking a moment to lock up the tavern, the Orc Hero and Young Elf exist out of the Ally only to be confronted by a Dark Elf Policewoman. With sharp eyes, she stares at the Orc Hero and Young Elf then looking back to the two out corpses out bums who lied passed out in a corner. She questions the Orc Hero what that noise from earlier. The Orc Hero tells her the bums were fighting each other over some food. The Policewoman looks to the Young Elf and asks what the Orc Hero what he is doing with the Young Elf. The Orc Hero responds by claiming that he is getting dinner. The startled Policewoman draws her pistol in a panic. Orc Hero falls back in surprise and stutteringly asks why she drew her gun. The Policewoman explains to the Orc Hero that she cannot allow the Orc Hero to eat the Young Elf and how Orcs are really monsters. The Young Elf is shocked and hides behind the Policewoman. The Orc Hero explains that he was not going to eat anyone but rather to eat dinner with the Young Elf. The Policewoman quickly holsters her pistol and apologizes to the Orc Hero. The Young Elf sighs in relief while Orc Hero stands up and sarcastically laughs off his close death experience. The Policewoman decides to investigate the ally to return to the source of the noise from early and leaves Orc Hero and the Young Elf alone. Orc Hero and Young Elf begin walking to Orc Hero’s apartment building. After investigating for a moment, the Dark Elf Policewoman believes that Orc Hero was the source of the commotion and begins speculating his relationship with the Young Elf. She deems the Orc Hero suspicious and decides to out stalk out Investigate the Orc Hero. She tracks the Orc Hero and follows him and the Young Elf. On the way, she realizes that she had too much coffee and quickly abandons her mission to pee. The Orc Hero and Young Elf make it to his apartment. The Young Elf looks at the shabby apartment with eyes of wonder and admiration. She asks if the Orc Hero is wealthy to which he questions if she is joking. Orc Hero has her sit at a small table in the corner while he prepares to cook. While the Orc Hero cooked, the Young Elf drooled excitedly and continuously asks how much longer that it would be taking. The Orc Hero explains that good food take time. He begins to have small talk with the girl about his dream to be a chef and asks about the Young Elf’s past. She tells him that she does not have much memory about her parents and how she lived most of life on the streets. Eventually, the Young Elf begins to talk quietly with a gloomy look on her face. The Orc Hero places a plate of the food that he was preparing in front of her on the table. She significantly lightens up and sloppily gorges herself. The Orc Hero disciplines and exclaims that food should be savored and appreciated. The Young Elf looks to him in surprise and curiosity. She slowly begins to eat and smile gleefully. Orc Hero places his hand on the Young Elf’s head and praises her. Two weeks have passed, and the Orc Hero returns from the tavern to find the Young Elf trying to read a book from his shelf. They have both gotten along well, and as Orc Hero closes up the Tavern once again, they both head home as the Dark Elf Policewoman through stalks through investigates them from behind. At home, the Orc is once again preparing dinner as the Young Elf waits. The Orc Hero was having trouble starting the stove and believes the igniter is broken once again. While he stands in his thinking pose on what he should do, the Young Elf casts a flame spell and lights the stove. Dumbstruck, the Orc Hero asks what she had just done. The Young Elf explains that she casted a low level fire spell. The Orc Hero is shocked and speechless, for mages are invaluable existences and were once treated as demi-god like beings until the Church regulated them. He questions the Young Elf about why she was concealing this from him, but she explains that she was not hiding but rather saw no purpose to using it. The Orc Hero chooses not to pressure her and considers whether or not if he should take her to the church or not because of the consequences of being an unregistered mage and harboring one. The next day, the Orc Hero stops by local branch of the Church alone. He speaks casually to one of his tavern regulars, a Church Minister. The Orc Hero asks about what happens to unregistered mages and the process to registering a mage. The Church Minister explains the dangers of being an unregistered mage and suggests that it is better for the mage to be registered with the Church. Thanking the Church Minster for his time, the Orc Hero leaves and heads towards the Tavern, but unbeknownst to Orc Hero, a figure shadows him from behind. The figure returns to Church and enters a hidden chamber below. The figure removes his good to reveal his heavily bandaged face. A servant greets the man as the Cult Alchemist and asks for his findings. The Cult Alchemist reveals the possible existence of a mage that Orc Hero is harboring. One of the servants explains that he will immediately report to Temple, but the Cult Alchemist tells him to wait so that he can further investigate this manner in order to not waste the time of his superiors. The Cult Alchemist looks towards the servants to his right and orders them to prepare the interrogation room while motioning to several of the servants to his left to follow him to capture the possible mage. The Orc Hero and the Young Elf are seen closing the tavern before sunset. The Orc Hero finishes locking the tavern and then stares troublingly towards the Young Elf. The Orc Hero decides between whether or not he should turn the Young Elf into the church. While turning to the Young Elf to explain his answer, the Orc Hero notices several armed men blocking the both ally way exists. A battle ensues between the Orc Hero and Young Elf against the armed men. During the battle, one of the men explains confirmation that the Young Elf is indeed a mage which surprises the Orc Hero. The battle is quickly interrupted by the Dark Elf Policewoman and several other officers. While the officers begin to assault the armed men, the Orc Hero takes advantage of the chaos and sneaks away while holding the exhausted Young Elf. He quickly dashes towards his apartment while being followed by the Cult Alchemist who in turn is being chased by the Dark Elf Policewoman. When Orc Hero arrives to his apartment, he is greet by the Landlord who exclaims that his rent his due tomorrow. The Cult Alchemist quickly hides in order to lose the Dark Elf Policewoman who is surprised to see that she had arrived at Orc Hero’s apartment. The Young Elf who has rested exclaims that she will need to once run away and cries while stating that she was happy that the Orc Hero was her first friend. The Orc Hero tries to comfort her but is interrupted as the Dark Elf Policewoman drop kicks his front door open. Look at the two, she pounces at the Orc Hero and states that he is under arrest. He tells her that she is misunderstanding the situation but is quickly silenced when the Dark Elf Policewoman points her pistol at his head. The Dark Elf Policewoman exclaims her surprise that he would hurt the Young Elf after stating that she had been following and watching the two from afar over the last two weeks. The Young Elf just stares at the situation unfolding in completely confusion. The Orc Hero exclaims that she is just a stalker, and the Dark Elf Policewoman was investigating a possible crime. While the two bicker, the Cult Alchemist appears at the front door and demands that they hand over the Young Elf. The Dark Elf Policewoman refuses and aims her pistol towards the Alchemist in order to prepare for battle. The handcuffed Orc Hero easily breaks the restraints and agrees with the Dark Elf Policewoman. The Young Elf stands behind the two absolutely confused and asks if they are fighting now. A battle begins between the Cult Alchemist against the Young Elf, Orc Hero, and the Dark Elf Policewoman. After defeating the Cult Alchemist, the Orc Hero notices that his apartment no longer exists. The Orc Hero suddenly feels a spine chilling gaze from behind and slowly turns thinking it was another member of the cult. The Landlord stands behind him smiling gently with her head slightly bent. A day passes, and the Orc Hero is seen at what remains of his apartment squatting and gathering several lightly damaged pots and pans. The Dark Elf Policewoman leans against what remained of his stove and asks what he plans to do while looking towards the Young Elf who is sleeping next to several bags. The Orc Hero stands up and walks to the Young Elf. He begins to attach several of the pots to a large backpack that the Young Elf is resting against. He says that he is going to go to the mainland with the Young Elf. The Dark Elf Policewoman’s eyes widen, and she asks why he plans to do so. He tells her because the Cult won’t stop chasing them until they disappear that the mainland is the best place to hide. He continues and tells her that he also needs to get a better job and pay back the Landlord for destroying his apartment while pointing to a paper at what was his front door which he exclaims is his debt. After finishing packing, he gets up and looks towards the Young Elf. He smiles and says that he also wants to help his friend. The Dark Elf Policewoman crosses her arms and tells the Orc Hero that she can’t let him go because he is still under investigation. The Orc Hero refutes exclaiming his innocence, but Dark Elf Policewoman continues and states that she will have follow them to ensure the safety of the Young Elf. The Orc Hero lets out a small chuckle. The Young Elf begins to wake, and still half asleep, she asks the Orc Hero for her breakfast. The Orc Hero gives a wry smile and accepts her request.